Breathing masks are commonly used for the delivery of gases to patients suffering from respiratory distress or from a respiratory ailment. These masks are connected to a gas source, and are used to form a relatively leak-proof seal around a patient's face. This seal enables the patient to breathe directly from the gas source or to maintain a particular airway pressure. Breathing masks are especially integral when the patient is being treated with a specific concentration of a particular gas or if the respiratory parameters of the patient are being monitored. Such applications include, the mechanical ventilation of patients and continuous positive airway pressure (CPAP) treatments for obstructive breathing disorders.
There are a variety of known breathing masks in the art. These masks typically include a frame which connects to a hose from a gas source, a cushion that connects to the frame and which creates a seal around a patient's face, and a strap for keeping the mask in place. While most known masks work for their intended purpose, many are unable to maintain a solid seal without having to apply a large amount of pressure on the patient's face. Because of the contours of the face, there is typically a tradeoff between the effectiveness of the seal and comfort during use. If a breathing mask applies too much pressure on the patient, the mask can cause discomfort or even create facial sores. For patients who require the use of a breathing mask during sleep, the discomfort of using the prior art masks may even prevent them from obtaining sleep.
In the treatment of obstructed sleep breathing, a nasal breathing mask is worn during sleep while CPAP treatments are applied. CPAP treatments provide a continuous positive pressure into the patients airway so that the airway is not allowed to collapse upon itself, enabling the patient to breathe easier during sleep. If the nasal breathing mask leaks, an insufficient amount of pressure is generated in the airway and the patient airway may collapse upon itself causing apnea, and other forms of sleep breathing disorders. Also, patient movement during sleep may cause the mask to displace forming additional leaks. The prior art masks remedy this situation by requiring a tighter fit between the patient and the mask.
However, it is also vital that the patient be able to sleep with the mask in place, so comfort is also imperative. By applying the mask too tightly, the patient is not able to sleep with the mask on or skin lesions may appear. Consequently, there is a need for a breathing mask which is able to accommodate the contours of the human face without requiring an excessive amount of pressure to ensure a seal around the patients face.